User blog:EliandClareForever16/Eli and Clare Fan Ficton Ch.14
Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.14 “Eli! Eli, wake up!” Clare was shaking him. “Come on Eli!” “Wha-at? What’s wrong, Clare?” Eli said half asleep. “We need to go to church. It’s Sunday!” Clare got up. She was wearing a short, light pink, silk nightgown and sweat pants under it. She put on her robe and pulled the blanket off Eli, who was wearing her Dad’s black sweats from when he was younger and a pink I love New York tee. He had said he wouldn’t wear it, so Clare told him he could just wear Darcy’s over sized black I love Guys tee instead. Then had told her he would wear it and mumbled a little. He rolled off the bed about 5 minuets after Clare had said to. He got up off the floor and took off the shirt before Clare had a chance to see it again, and then he threw it on top of his Jacket. Clare took a quick shower, then curled and dried her hair. Eli asked to take a shower and when Clare said he had to use girl’s shampoo, he laughed. But he did anyway, even if he would smell like strawberries. He’d forgotten what having a sister was like. “So this is what church is like?” Eli said when the big, black car pulled up. “You’ve never been?” Clare’s gut feeling had been true. “I went to a temple, when Julia died… he said sounding sad. Her grandma is Jewish.” “Oh… well this is very different. Don’t worry.” Clare reassured him. When he got out of the car, an old woman came up to him and asked him who died. “Nana, this is Eli, my boyfriend. And no one died, this is his car. He likes it. Clare said, saving him. Eli, this is my Nana. My mom’s mother.” “Nice to meet you, young man. Clare’s Nana seemed pleased with Eli. Darcy! Look at you! SO grown up!” Clare’s Nana and Darcy caught up with each other, while Eli and Clare walked ahead. People were staring at Eli. He was wearing a striped long sleeve shirt, with a black one over it and his gray skinny jeans. He felt under dressed. Clare had a beautiful, blue skirt on and a white sweater with a pale tee underneath. When they walked into church Eli almost died. There in the 3rd row was Julia’s parents and Julia’s twin sister, Emily. She looked just like Julia- Black hair, blue eyes, red lips. He pulled Clare aside and said- “Clare see those people in the 3rd row? That is Julia’s family! I can’t be here!” Eli wasn’t sure about this whole “Church” thing. “Oh, you mean the McCallister’s? They’re nice. I sit next to them every Sunday.” Clare wasn’t sure what to do about Eli. They had assigned seats for each family and Clare wasn’t an exception. The Pastor hated it when family’s moved around. “Let’s just go try sitting by them, if you feel weird or anything, we can sit in the back. Ok?” “Thanks, Clare.” Eli looked better-but was still shaken by seeing Emily. As they walked down the aisle, Emily turned around and shouted “ELI?!” Eli and Clare Fan Fiction Ch.15 Eli felt his face turn red as her family turned to look at them. But Clare insisted, pulling him forward. When they got to the seat, Eli turned away, his eyes stinging. Darcy and Nana came and sat next to Eli. Clare turned to Darcy and told her about Julia, and who the McCallister’s were and why Eli looked so red. Then Clare turned to Emily. “Hi Emmy. What’s going on?” Clare tried talking in a sweet voice, but failed. “Oh my gosh, is that Elijah Goldsworthy? My… sister used to date him… before she… moved away…” Emily’s eyes were stinging. “I know about Julia…passing on…Emmy I wish you’d told me before.” “My dad didn’t want drama when we moved to this church. But is that really Eli?” “If you must know, that is Eli. My boyfriend.” Clare felt mean saying that to Emily. “Oh… I thought he was in like North Dakota…or something…” Emily seemed disappointed. Just then the church service started and Eli caught on fast. He knew when to sit or stand and when to fake singing and what book he should pretend to use. Clare was a good teacher and blocked him from the McCallister’s the whole time. Everything was going perfectly, that is until coffee hour. It was Clare’s turn to work the coffee table and she told Eli to get something to eat and to hang around Darcy, who was busy talking to all her friends about her trip. Eli was sitting with Nana when he saw a boy wearing a Dead Hand tee and went to talk to him. The boy’s name was Todd and he was almost 17. He had blond hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a suit jacket over his tee shirt and skinny jeans. They became friends fast. They were talking about the Dead Hand concert, when Mr. and Mrs. McCallister came up to them. Mr. McCallister was a tall man with gray hair. He’d been a Captain in the Navy. He stared at Eli with his dark brown eyes and said- “Excuse me Todd, but can I speak with Eli?” Mr. McCallister said. “Sure, I guess. I’ll text you later. Bye Eli.” Todd ran off and Eli turned around. “Hello, Sir.” Eli said in his best “Mature” voice. “Don’t Hello me, boy. You’ve changed a lot on the outside, but inside you are still the same heart breaker you always were.” Mr. McCallister said in a harsh tone. Eli drew in a deep breath and said- “Sir, I loved Julia and I didn’t cause the accident- we both did. It was just as much her fault as mine. We both over reacted and I’m sorry, but I can’t turn back time.” “Wow, boy you’ve got a mouth, huh? Clare’s a nice girl. I saw you two kissing in the coat room. You were in there for a while. Make sure you DON’T hurt her, or there will be consequences. She was the nicest one at this church when we got here. She really reminds me of Julia. Don’t kill her, too.” Then, he walked away without another word. Mrs. McCallister mouthed the word sorry and shook her head as she followed her husband. Clare was watching him. He sat down, took out his wallet sized picture of Julia, right next to the one of Clare, and ripped it in half. Clare didn’t know what just happened, but she knew she had to get him out of there right then! Category:Blog posts